


Ever Seen A Power Move?

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Twitter, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kei is the only sane crow, POV Alternating, Sakusa Kiyoomi is So Done, Social Media References, Ukai is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo show two crows some power moves. One is deeply unimpressed and the other is… very impressed. And like a fungus, it grows.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Chigaya Eikichi & Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei & Ukai Keishin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Ever Seen A Power Move?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet thread I have with @Kobraboii which evolved. (i don't know how to link, I'm sorry)

"Hey, hey, hey!

Kei squinted at the owl, eyes gliding over to the cat-rooster. "... why?"

Kuroo aimed for a smooth smirk and landed on constipated grimace. He used an arm to motion towards his body and Bokuto's. "What, never seen a power move?"

"Power move?!" Hinata echoed with a squeal, making Kei edge away. He startled when Lev appeared on his other side, eyes sparkling just as much as the ginger's. It was horrifying and again Kei wondered why he kept joining them when Akaashi was the sane one.

Usually sane, he corrected himself, seeing how Akaashi was gazing at a wriggling Bokuto. The owl captain resembled a fish more than a bird.

"Power move!" Bokuto hooted. "It'll surprise your opponents so much, you'll score points before they realize it!"

"Volleyball doesn't work like that," Kei tried to voice, but was overpowered by Hinata and Lev wanting to join. He looked on, speechless, as Kuroo began instructing with a serious expression from his spot on the floor and the other two first years flopped onto the floor. He couldn't stop a wince at the painful smack of flesh hitting the floor, phantom pain on his own limbs.

Unable to stop staring at the display, Kei made his way to Akaashi. "Akaashi-senpai, could I-"

"No."

Akaashi remained serene as he gazed at the four idiots on the floor. Kei blinked. "What-"

"If I have to stay, so do you."

Kei gazed, blinking rapidly. "Can't we-"

"They would follow."

"... can I at least look at my phone?"

"Mm… no music. They'll try to give a show."

Kei froze, phone in hand. "Show?" He repeated.

Akaashi seemed to tire suddenly. "A show."

Giving him a side eye, Kei tapped his phone briefly then opened up his camera app. Maybe he could ruin their careers before they start.

* * *

Kei almost walked out of the gym, stopped only because Yachi was with him and Yamaguchi and he would feel-ugh- _guilty_ about leaving her alone.

Hinata was forming a triangle on the floor with Tanaka and Noya, positioned exactly how Kuroo and Bokuto had been. If Kei really thought about it (and he really, really, really didn't want to), it looked as if they were going to start humping the floor. Should he cover Yachi's eyes?

"Yamaguchi! Tsukishima! Join us!" Noya hollered, looking the most inappropriate and Kei gave into the urge to cover Yachi's eyes. She didn't fight it, seeming to be in shock.

"Don't even," Kei chided Yamaguchi. He refused to melt under the brown doe eyed gaze that was aimed at him. He had melted once. Never again (there were still pictures that needed burned).

"Tsukki," was all Yamaguchi said, plaintive and hoping, and Kei could not melt, he couldn't-

Dammit.

He closed his eyes and tugged Yachi closer. She couldn't be corrupted by these idiots. "If I can't see it, I can't get involved. If I can't see it, I can't get involved. If I can't see it, I can't get involved-"

"Involved with what?"

Someone who wasn't as stupid! He turned to Kageyama, Yachi coming with him as he uncovered her eyes. "Them." He jabbed a thumb over and watched as Kageyama, Shimizu, Azumane, and the last three second years looked past him.

Dark brows furrowed and Kei felt a mild rush of relief go through him when he saw their disturbed expressions. Then Kageyama talked and the relief went down the toilet.

"Yachi, take some pictures of me." The setter didn't hesitate as he pushed his phone into the girl's hand, tugging her from Kei while he walked into the gym.

"Do you want to make your mother's assistant cry again?" She inquired and Kei had the dawning realization that she had already been corrupted.

"Yes."

"You really don't have decency anymore, do you?"

"Nope."

"Kiyoko-saaan!" Tanaka and Noya cheered when Shimizu followed the other two first years, Kei watching dully as they adjusted themselves-why did they have to be so gross? Yamaguchi, why were you joining them?

She ignored them, peering between Yachi and Kageyama while advising them. The king at least had some decency to not be gross, but it was still perturbing to watch.

Azumane was wheezing as Noya made him stretch to join him and the other two idiots. Ennoshita was smirking behind his own phone, Kinoshita jabbing at the group on the floor while Narita wiggled beside Hinata.

Betrayed. He was so betrayed. His team was full of idiots.

"What is this?"

Maybe not completely full. Kei looked at Sugawara and Sawamura as they stopped beside him. "They're doing the 'power moves' Kuroo-san and Bokuto-senpai showed the shrimp," he tattled.

Sawamura looked suitably disgusted. "Hey, guys," he started to call.

"I wonder if you can do that despite your thighs," Sugawara pondered, killing Kei slowly inside as Sawamura turned to his vice captain, suspicious.

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm just saying. Can you really bring your leg up to your hips on the floor? Your thighs are really huge." A horrifying glint glowed in Sugawara's usually calm eyes. "But if Bokuto and Kuroo can do it… oh but you might be unable to… and, well, you can let it slide, right?"

"The hell I can," the captain rumbled, looking dangerous as he stormed to Hinata, earning a startled shriek.

Kei had just been betrayed by his captain and vice captain, the latter happy as he bounced after the brunet. He was on a team full of idiots.

Smoke made his nose scrunch and he looked down to see Ukai staring, obviously dead inside. Kei couldn't tell if the man was talking to him or not as he muttered, "I agreed to coach, not-not whatever this is." He seemed to be rotting now, watching as Sawamura flopped down like a fish. "No. Nope. I dealt with this years ago, I am not dealing with this now."

Kei watched him head towards the gate, looking back at his team. Fixing his bag, he ran after his coach. "Coach! Coach, wait! Can I get a popsicle?"

* * *

A week later, Kei savored a strawberry shortcake popsicle while Takeda loomed over the rest of his team as they bowed in apology to Ukai for making him skip a week of coaching. He knew he'd suffer for his own jipping, but the popsicles he got from Ukai as being the only sane one was worth it.

Then he choked when Yachi showed him and Ukai the videos and pictures she and Ennoshita took of the team and posted them online. Staring at the picture of the Seijoh coaches and captain posing, he said, "Thank you for not doing that."

Ukai was pale, cigarette on the floor. "Not even if you paid me."

Yachi's wide, almost sad eyes popped up over the top. "Not even for club funding?"

Kei fell off the stool as Ukai yelped. " **_What_ **?!"

* * *

Hajime frowned as he saw the majority of his team, minus Oikawa and Yahaba, huddled by the door, and stopped behind them. "Do I want to know?"

They looked at him, Matsukawa clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, vice captain."

Bewildered, he watched them vanish-Kunimi was actually running, Kindaichi barely keeping up with him. He did not like this.

Peeking into the gym, disgust reared its head and he threw his bag at Oikawa's head. "What the hell do you think you're doing, scarring our teammates, Shittykawa?!"

Whining and yelping, Oikawa went ignored as Hajime took the cell phone from Yahaba-the teen _bolted_ -and grimaced at the pictures of Oikawa posing. Seriously, they looked inappropriate. How was this guy his best friend?

"Tobio-chan did it first!" Oikawa pouted from his spot on the floor. When Hajime merely squinted at him, he made grabby hands until he got his phone back. Hajime crossed his arms as the setter scrolled through his phone then shoved it in his face. “See!”

Hajime could only stare at Kageyama’s rather provocative pose posted online under the heading of **_CrowMurderers_ **, pursing his lips. He raised a brow at Oikawa. “And that has to do with you how…?”

Oikawa sniffed and tossed his head back, nose in the air. Hajime resisted the urge to pinch it. "I'm the better setter, so it's only right to challenge him with my modeling skills!"

Continuing to squint, Hajime felt the hair on his neck stand up. "Oikawa... who else did you challenge?"

The brunet froze and clammed up. Hajime gave into the urge.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Iwa-chan, let go!"

* * *

"Satori, what are you doing?" Wakatoshi tilted his head from the locker room door, seeing his friend clad in only his volleyball shorts. Goshiki took one look, put the cellphone in his hand on a bench, and bolted from the room with a squeaky noise. Shirabu continued to bicker with Semi over something, ignoring the redhead's antics.

The redhead beamed, rolling up off the floor. "Tooru-chan challenged me! See, his kohai apparently took a picture of himself modeling and Tooru-chan didn't want to let that stand so he did his own and he challenged me, too." Satori held his phone out and Wakatoshi observed the photo of Kageyama Tobio lying on the floor, the one of Oikawa almost similar.

His brows furrowed. "I don't understand, why are they lying on the floor? Do they not know how dirty the floor is?"

Satori gazed at him, an odd look on his face, then he laughed. "Wah, you're right, Wakatoshi-kun. The floor is pretty gross. Semisemi! Take a picture of me outside in the grass! For the aesthetics!"

Wakatoshi stared after him when he zoomed out then looked at Semi when he groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this." 

"You should take pictures near the gardening club's sunflowers," Wakatoshi advised. "Satori would stand out more near them."

Looking rather exhausted for having a light practice, Semi waved a hand as he grabbed their bags. "Hai, hai."

* * *

To say Eikichi was relieved to be making nice with Kageyama would be an understatement. He knew none of the teens here, more than a few were intimidating (no matter how nice Komori was, he was still #1 Libero and that was a Huge Thing™), and he preferred to cling to things or people he knew even if there wasn't that much there. Sort of like now.

"Kageyama-san, isn't that... well... a little undignified?" Eikichi inquired, looking at Kageyama's photo he was sharing.

Kageyama gave him an odd stare. "I have no dignity. It died to my cousin's hand to a dare." He continued to eat.

Eikichi had so many question.

"Whaddya mean, yer dignity is dead?" Miya Call-me-Atsumu asked as he plopped across the table from them. Eikichi's voice died.

His first-year companion retrieved his phone and held it out. "I also have no shame," Kageyama added absently as Atsumu accepted the photo.

Hoshiumi and Komori looked over Atsumu's shoulders. "You have nice legs," Hoshiumi observed casually, oblivious to Eikichi's choked cough.

"Doesn't that hurt? Stretching like that?" Komori peered at Kageyama, curious.

Kageyama replied to Hoshiumi then Komori. "Thank you. And not really. My grandfather had me going through a lot of stretching exercises I still keep up with."

"Omi-kun, d'ya want ta look, too?" Atsumu shoved the phone into Sakusa's face, anyway, ignoring his glower.

Sakusa's expression immediately turned horrified. "You had your face _that_ close to the floor?! Do you _know_ how gross floors can be?!" He looked close to ranting.

Kageyama took the phone back, frowning. "I didn't think of that."

"Wait." Sakusa blinked, slowly deadpanning. "Is this why I got a picture from Wakatoshi-kun containing Tendou-san posing on the ground?" He edged back at the expectant looks.

"Pictures or it didn't happen," the other three second years chorused.

Eikichi watched the monsters squabble for Sakusa's phone. "Do you think Sakusa-senpai is going to hate us?"

His companion was oblivious to his plight, hunching over his phone. "Should I retake this elsewhere?" He mumbled and Eikichi sighed.

* * *

"'Samu! Do this with me!"

"... we'll need to mirror each other."

"Kita-san! Can ya make sure we're mirrored? Sunarin, can ya take the picture? Please, please, please?"

"Pictures? Sure. For the aesthetics."

"Ya won't practice till ya get yer pictures, will ya?"

""Nope!""

"Fine. Osamu, move a little this way. Atsumu, adjust yer leg a bit. Omimi, do they look equal?"

"Hai, Kita-san."

"Go ahead then, Suna."

_Click click click click click_

"Oi... isn't that a lot of pictures?"

"No such thing, Aran-senpai."


End file.
